Lost in Japan
by CaffrinLuvsDHMIS
Summary: Harry wakes up to find himself in Japan, where he nearly becomes a Japanese TV star. Oneshot, based on that one picture on Becky Sloan's Instagram.


Harry woke up to the smell of raw fish, which would be _somewhat_ normal(no thanks to Tony the Talking Clock), if the smell wasn't a bit stronger than usual.  
He sat up and looked around. He noticed he wasn't in his bed, but he was presumably thrown in a dark alley. _'This isn't my room,'_ he thought,_'how did I get here?'_

Once he was out of the alleyway, he found he was in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. Apparently, he woke up behind a "Robo-Restraunt"...?  
_'Great...just what I needed.'_ Harry didn't really speak much Japanese, but he is familiar with some aspects of their culture. With that in mind, there must've been _**some**_ kind of airport nearby...

Suddenly, he noticed some little teenage girls were staring at him and giggling. Their giggles started to sound more and more violent and a little panicky as Harry approached them. He tried to ask them for directions to the nearest airport, but they were pointing at and hiding behind each other...something about tentacle demons...?

...**_Oh._**

"Girls, please," he tried to calm them all down(to no avail). "I'm not going to 'assault' any of you. I just need to know where the airport is-"  
He was then interrupted by a well-dressed man who pulled him aside and, from what Harry could understand, asked him to star in some new Japanese anime. Before he could say no, he was dragged off to TVTOKYO.

**-0-0-**

Harry was brought to the CEO's office, and he talked with the business man and eventually nodded with agreement.  
He then turned to Harry. "_Konichiwa,_" he said with a smile, "I am Masayuki Shimada. We understand you are from America?"  
"Yes, and I _really_ don't want to-"  
"We feel you would be an interesting character in _Miracle Yuuyake no Daiboken._"  
"I understand that, but sir-"  
"May we begin production right away?"  
Now Harry was on his last nerve, which was actually a _very_ rare thing for him. He stood up in near-frustration. "_No!_ I didn't even want to be here! I _just_ want to go home to America. Do you understand that?"

Masayuki went silent for a few minutes, then grew a stern look on his face.  
"If you wish to return to your family," he stood up and reached under his desk, "You must first defeat _me._"  
He pulled out a box and opened it up, revealing 3 different-sized swords. "Choose your weapon."

Harry sighed. "Look, I just want to go home, alright? I don't really want to do this..."  
"You have no other choice," Masayuki grinned, "Either _you_ fight or you _die._"  
"Fine," Harry reached for the middle sword. "As long as I get out of this twisted nightmare."

Masayuki drew his sword: a traditional Japanese samurai katana. "There is no chance you'll live. I have challenged many other men, and they were all no match for my-"  
He didn't get to finish. Harry stabbed him right through the heart, and as Masayuki collapsed to the ground and died, Harry set his sword back down onto the desk. "_Sayonara,_" he said before walking out of the office as if nothing happened at all.

**-0-0-**

Eventually, he found his way to Haneda Airport, the closest International Airlines he could find, and flew back to America.  
When he got home, he saw Robin and Manny were watching television. Robin turned around and saw Harry stumble through the door, still confused about everything that had just happened.  
"There you are," Robin squawked, "Where have you been? And why do you look so exhausted?"  
"And why are you on TV?" Manny spoke up.

Apparently, there was a news story about Masayuki's death, claiming that he had finally been 'defeated'. The reporter described the man who killed him as a "tall, red, hairy spaghetti monster". He then said that this man would be rewarded and congratulated for his valiant efforts at defeating one of the most powerful CEOs in Japan.

The three stared at the tv in pure silence, as if they were almost frozen.  
Finally, a small, girly voice piped up. "_Shukuji,_ Harry-sama!"  
They turned to find some sort of Japanese magical septer floating behind them. "Oh, _gomenasai._ I haven't introduced myself yet."  
She floated in front of them with a sparkly pink beam of light. "My name is Destiny~! I've already given Harry-sama a little sneak-preview, but I'm here to teach you three all about true Japanese culture!"

Oh no. _Not again._


End file.
